Frodo's Letter
by Frodolives14
Summary: What if Frodo left behind a letter for Sam, Merry and Pippin before he left for the Grey Havens?


Frodo's Letter by Frodolives14  
  
Disclaimer: Regrettably, they are not mine. They belong to the incredible J.R.R. Tolkien, to whom we are all grateful.  
  
Summary: What if Frodo left behind a letter for Sam, Merry and Pippin before he left for the Grey Havens?  
  
AN: Once again, I am trying to stay as true to the books and to Tolkien's original vision as possible. I know this is somewhat anticlimactic, but I believe it could happen in the Tolkien canon. As always, I welcome any comments, but especially if you have suggestions on how to make this even more true to the original. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Sam Gamgee was having a bad day, the latest in a string of them since he had returned from the Grey Havens. He just couldn't seem to get Frodo off his mind, and he felt like he was going about in a fog, confused and distracted.  
As with most of his meals since his return, Sam had sat very quietly through Elevensies that day, hardly saying a word to his wife Rosie or their daughter Elanor. Little Elanor had just finished her soup and was staring expectantly up at her father. "Daddy, will you come and play with me in the garden?" "What? Huh?.Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't hear you.What did you ask?" Sam stuttered, embarrassed that once again he had been caught daydreaming. Before the child could ask her question again, Rosie intervened. "Elanor love, why don't you got ahead out to the garden, and Daddy and I will be out in a minute." "Okay," the hobbit girl replied cheerily, climbing down off her chair and running out of the room. After she heard the front door of Bag End open and close, Rosie turned to face Sam with a serious expression. "What is wrong with you, Sam? Ever since you came back, you've barely said anything! You're daydreaming all the time, you're not paying any attention to us!" Sam looked down. He knew she was right, and he felt terrible. "I know, Rosie love, and I'm sorry. I'm just." "Worried about Frodo." Sam nodded. Sighing, Rosie sat down facing her husband and took his hand. "I know how much Frodo meant to you, Sam. I can't begin to understand what the two of you went through. I miss him too. But he's gone now, moved on to other things. He's going to be fine. And, Sam, we're here now, and we need you." Sam looked up into her dark brown eyes. "Rosie," he said softly, "I love you. I love you both. And I am here for you and always will be. I promise." Rosie smiled back at him. "Then let's go outside and play with our daughter." "You go ahead, I'll be along in a minute." Sam said slowly. Rosie's eyes hardened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Sam spoke first. "I.just have to do something first." "All right. But don't dawdle. We'll be waiting." She gave him a soft, sweet kiss and walked down the hall and out the door to join Elanor. Sam sighed and stood up, and went down the main hall to Frodo's old study. He opened the door and stepped inside, walking slowly around the room, which was filled with Frodo's old books and papers. "Oh, Master Frodo," he whispered, "If only I could hear from you one more time." Just as he was saying this, he noticed something on Frodo's desk. An envelope.with his name on it?  
Sam crossed to the desk and picked up the envelope, which had the following written on it:  
  
To Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, And Pippin Took From Frodo  
  
"He left us a letter!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, running out of the room.  
  
Sam had wasted no time in sending a messenger to contact Merry and Pippin in Buckland with the news that Frodo had left the three of them a letter. Two days later, the young cousins arrived at Bag End, to warm greetings. Rosie thought Merry and Pippin fine young lads, and welcomed their visits; and Elanor found them to be excellent playmates. After a pleasant meal, Sam, Merry and Pippin went to Frodo's study to smoke and read the letter together. "I haven't stopped thinking about him since he left," Sam admitted to his friends. "It's wonderful to think we'll be hearing from him again, even if it's only a letter." "Well, come on then, give it to me and I'll read it," Merry said, grinning and taking the envelope from him. He opened it to reveal several pages of Frodo's neat handwriting. "Here we go," he said, clearing his throat and beginning to read.  
  
"My dearest Sam, Merry and Pippin,  
I sincerely hope that you are reading this letter together, for it is meant for all three of you. By the time Sam returns to Bag End and discovers it, I will probably be well on my journey; but I want you to know that all three of you will always be in my heart. The Quest could not have been successful had it not been for the contributions each of you made; never doubt that, even for a moment. And my life would have been much the poorer, and much less exciting, had I not been able to count you among my closest friends. There are some things that I will not be able to say in person when we part, that I want to be sure I say to you, even if it is only in a letter.  
First, dear Pippin, don't ever change!" Pippin smiled and laughed at this. "Stay just as childlike as you have always been. Never lose that sense of wonder, for it is your greatest asset. Keep living life to the fullest, enjoying every moment, for you make everyone around you merry when you do. You will come into your adulthood, Pippin, all too soon, and you will be a wonderful leader, as you have already proven yourself to be. But be sure to enjoy the rest of your childhood, for it is a most precious gift. I may have spoken harsh words to you on occasion, but the truth is, Pippin, I would not have had you any other way, and neither would anyone who has the good fortune to know you.  
And Merry, the same to you. Your spirit of fun is contagious. It was your friendship that made my years at Brandy Hall bearable, and your help that got me through Bilbo's leaving all those years ago. Of all my friends, you possess the greatest wisdom. I know that you will be the best Master that Buckland has ever seen. Be sure to keep contact with Aragorn and Faramir for me; for it is in building firm relationships with the kingdoms of Men that the Shire, and Middle Earth as a whole, will recover from the horror of Sauron and continue to thrive.  
Finally, faithful Samwise. Do not be overly saddened at my departure. Rosie and Elanor and all your wonderful children yet to be born need you now. The Shire needs you now. Take care of them, Sam. Take care of our people. Keep our records, so that future generations will know our tales. I would not have made it through Mordor without you, Sam. You saved my life, and I am deeply sorry that I will never be able to return the favor to you. Thank you for instigating the conspiracy that set us all on the road together. I have not regretted it a day since.  
I hope that you understand why I have to leave you. I have been wounded too deeply, and scarred too heavily, to live in Middle Earth any longer. I will not recover from the things I have seen and heard and experienced; I am too old, and was too close to the Ring for far too long a time. But you are all young. You will have wonderful wives and children, and will step into positions of leadership where you will be loved and respected. You will be remembered throughout the ages, and I with you. Remember me, dear friends, for I am far from dead, and I will never forget you.  
  
Always,  
  
Frodo"  
  
None of them was able to speak for a few moments after the letter was read. Merry carefully folded it up again and put it back in its envelope, which he handed back to Sam. "Well, you're the one that found it," he said, "And you should keep it." Sam nodded, tears starting to fall quietly. Merry and Pippin both went to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace, soon joining their tears with his. They remained like this for almost ten minutes, quietly weeping and embracing each other, saying their final silent goodbye to their dear friend. After a while, they wiped their faced and blotted their shirts (which were now quite nicely drenched) and walked outside to the garden, where Rosie and Elanor were playing. Laughing, they joined them, much to Elanor's delight. Rosie looked over at Sam, and noticed that, for the first time since he had returned, he was smiling. She smiled back, knowing that everything would be all right now. 


End file.
